La gran misión
by Rully
Summary: Una gran misión que solo Tormenta y Cíclope pueden lograr... (Los Summarys no son mi fuerte)


Erase una vez en que cíclope estaba enamorado de tormenta y un día después de que habían echo muchísimas misiones juntos asistieron a las misión más grande que pudieran haberse imaginado. Debían matar a Magneto, el cual había reunido un ejercito de más de 100.000.000.000. de mutantes y cada uno de ellos con intervenciones que los habían dejado más actualizados y con poderes más poderosos que antes. Cíclope y Tormenta, los dos único en esta misión(por que iban solo ellos dos)le dijeron al profesor Xavier que aceptaban la misión y que solo necesitaban la nave más avanzada en cuanto a tecnología, y las más resistente y poderosa.  
  
Al mes siguiente, después de un largo y duro entrenamiento partieron a la misión.  
  
Al llegar a la base de Magneto y sus hombres, estaban nervioso pero dispuestos a dar su vida en esta misión. Antes de entrar y de aterrizar, se desearon suerte y planearon una inteligente estrategia, Así entraron a la base uno por cada lado como rodeando la base y cíclope llevaba el control remoto de la nave en la que habían llegado y así cuando tormenta por telepatía(la cual habían aprendido en el entrenamiento)le dijo que estaba en el punto en por el que habían quedado de entrar cíclope prendió las luces de las naves y comenzó a disparar( todo lo manejó por control remoto) entones cuando la nave comenzó a dispara todo el ejercito malvado salió y comenzó a combatir contra la insuperable nave.  
  
Entraron así a la base y cerraron todas las puertas. Al ver a magneto se reunieron en un punto y planearon una estrategia pero se dieron cuenta que era prácticamente imposible de hacerlo sin que se diera cuenta, por lo tanto le dispararon un chip para que durmiera pero el con su telepatía se dio cuenta y se movió cosa que fue imposible para solamente ellos dos; Cíclope y tormenta, lanzarle un "Chip dormilón". Esta lucha duró 5 días, por lo tanto al tratar de escapar a la nave pensaron que los mutantes iban a estar muertos por lo tanto podrían pasar fácilmente sobre ellos por si se diera la ocasión extrema de escapar sobre ellos.  
  
Pero para su sorpresa los mutantes estaban más fuertes y resistentes que antes y solamente habían muerto unos 10.000.000.000 mutantes por lo cual les quedaban 90.000.000.000 contra los cuales luchar. Al ver que la situación era critica Cíclope tubo la genial idea que si ellos no podían llegar a la nave la nave iría a ellos con el control remoto. Pero al ir a su bolsillo para sacar el control remoto se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido y que le era imposible volver pues estaban rodeados de mutantes.  
  
Tormenta, utilizando sus magníficos poderes lanzó una tormenta tan fuerte y con tanta electricidad que de 1 minuto de tormenta mató a 4.000.000.000 y Cíclope con su láser mato a otro 6.000.000.000 mutantes más con lo cual ya tenían el camino despejado pero justo en ese instante lo cerraron 20.000.000.000 mutantes.  
  
Cíclope se dio cuenta al igual que Tormenta que el entrenamiento había servido pues habían podido matar entre los dos a 10.000.000.000 mutantes en 1 minuto.  
  
Por lo tanto calcularon que en lo siguientes 2 minutos habrían matado a los 20.000.000.000 mutantes. Pero no fue así estos eran más fuertes y más grandes de lo que esperaban por lo cual les llevo 2 días en matarlos.  
  
Así siguieron durante 10 días más hasta que solo quedaron 10.000.000.000 mutantes y pudieron llegar a l nave y volver sanos y salvos donde el profesor Xavier quien estaba alegre por tenerlos de vuelta pero todos en la escuela e incluso Cíclope y Tormenta estaban triste porque no habían podido cumplir la misión.  
  
Pero ya estaba de vuelta el resto del equipo; Guepardo, Jean Grey, Rogue, Sombra, Nocturno, etc. Por lo tanto van a entrenar durante un tiempo para esta vez ir todos juntos a completar la misión.  
  
Y así quedó practicando el magnifico equipo de "X-MEN"  
*********************************FIN********************************  
  
PD: Espero que les allá gustado y si me demuestran que les interesa que siga enviando a lo menos 5 reviews le contaré como continua esto en la misión que afrontara el equipo completo de............. "X-MEN" 


End file.
